


When Females Find Love

by QueenofLoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofLoki/pseuds/QueenofLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lesbian love story inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey. Expect it to get a bit kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was on my comfortable black leather chair, staring at the beautiful Florida ocean view from my office window. My blonde hair was tied into a perfect, business-like bun, my green eyes sparkling. I have a meeting today. New people to see; new people to meet.  
Well, the only new one I'm interested in is her. Skye Miller. She amuses me. There's this spark to her that I can't explain. It's...thrilling, almost. I close my eyes, finding myself smiling. I take in a breath.  
The doors open noiselessly, but I can hear the footsteps. The familiar clicking noise of shoes. I turn my chair around to face a tall man with short, brown hair that is brushed to the side. His brown eyes show no emotion. He's cleanly shaven and wearing a white suit and black tie. Mr. Thomas. He nods, words unspoken but understood and I can't help but smile from ear to ear.  
I stand, my red dress falling at my knees. I walk to the door, my matching red heels clicking with each step. I walk with confidence, head held high. I've never been so excited for a meeting.  
When I get to the right room, I open the doors. I scan the room for only a moment, before my gaze reaches hers. Skye Miller, with her black hair down to her breasts in curls, her bangs fallen just above her ocean blue eyes. She's not wearing make up, but as her gaze meets mine, her cheeks flush brightly. I can sense her nerves. I feel color rush to my cheeks. Nobody has ever had that effect on me before. I nod in greeting, before taking my seat.  
Being in the magazine business is difficult. Especially with all the competition. West Modeling Inc. is my own business. I'm my own boss. I model for myself sometimes..but I always enjoy having company. These people are my helpers. Some models, some editors, some photography wizards. They amaze me every week, every new issue. I should really give them a raise or something.  
The moment the meeting was over, I went to my office and sat in my chair, but instead of look out the window I looked at my laptop. There's things that need to be done.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I look up to see Skye peaking her head through the Mahogany door. "Ms. West? Might I have a word?" Oh. Her voice is so soft. So sweet.  
I nod as I motion to the empty chair that's in front of my desk. She slowly walks forward, her black skirt almost touching the floor and her white shirt being covered by a black cardigan. I examined her from her unseen shoes to her adorable black curls.  
Skye takes a seat and clears her throat, placing the papers I just now noticed she had in her hands on my desk. "Ms. West, the modeling photos for Jessica Gimp are completed and ready for Fridays issue."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Saturday, but that doesn't stop my busy schedule.  
Today, I've got to talk with Emma Greene. Ms. Greene is my last. My last submissive. Sadly, she wants to resign. Said she's found something far more interesting to do with her life.   
That means I'll have to find a new submissive. Almost instantly, a name pops into my head, but I quickly dismiss it. She most certainly will not be a choice. I will try and hold back my arousal towards her. I'm not sure if I can...  
I shake my head and blink into reality. Think, Cleo, think. You're on your way to Pams Café. Be. Serious. I put on my best business face and fix my cardigan. Today I've decided to wear some shorts as well as a white tank top with a white knit cardigan. I had my blonde hair down and I was wearing fashionable designer sandals. My blonde hair went down to my waist. It was unusual for me, but I wanted to show Ms. Greene what she would be missing.  
I walked into Pam's and searched the room. I found Ms. Greene sitting at a table, wearing a plain purple shirt and jeans. It's awfully hot for jeans, I scowled her in my head. At least her brunette hair was up into a pony tail. She was talking with another woman, who's view was blocked.  
I walked towards Ms. Greene and discover who the mystery woman is. It's her. All curly black hair and blue eyes. Only difference was that she was wearing glasses. Square-rimmed.   
The moment Skye Miller saw sight of me, she froze. I smiled from ear to ear. "Greetings, Ms. Miller. How is this lovely morning treating you?"  
"Hello, Ms. West. It's treating me brilliantly, thank you," was her only reply. Speaking in such a soft tone that I swear I could melt.  
Ms. Greene looked taken aback. "Oh. You two know each other?"  
"Yes, Ms. Greene. In fact, Ms. Miller here works for me. She's amazing in her job." I smirk. I hope I'm not looking too mysterious.   
The three of us chat until Skye had to go pick up her father from the airport. Now it was just me and Ms. Greene. Leaving us to talk about the things I came here for. Resigning a position of being a submissive. I go and grab myself a cup of tea.


End file.
